Intermission 8
by BlackFlameRoseWithin
Summary: How Ziva and Akiva met. I don't own any of these characters. I don't own any of these characters
1. Chapter 1

Eli and two young adults were standing out in the hall looking in at a class full of 5 year old girls as a tall black haired woman walked from table to table instructing each how a proper lady should act. Smiling Eli turned to the tall brown haired and eyed woman saying "you'll be training my daughter Ziva, Akiva" as he motioned to the classroom. Nodding Akiva looked at the class asking "my lord where is the young lady?" scanning the room. Smiling Eli said "Akiva come on, how many times have I told you?" amusement evident in his voice as Akiva smirked saying "where is your daughter Eli?" as she elbowed her companion in the gut. Chuckling at their antics Eli turned to the window saying "there she is" as he pointed at the small brown haired and eyed girl in the back of the class that was lazily staring around with her head in her hand, very unladylike. Smiling Akiva watched as Ziva blankly looked at the black haired girl next to her before a devilish smirk over took her face as she glanced at the window, where they stood, before subtly blowing to the table next to hers where a fire engulfed the table. Smirking Ziva said "will you look at that?" before jumping onto her chair yelling "Fire!" as she pointed at the flames which caused the teacher to run to the table while the others either stood there staring or started crying.

Smiling knowingly Akiva watched as Ziva slowly sneaked to the door as Eli sighed saying "Ari" as he too watches his daughter head for the door. Smirking Ziva slipped out of the classroom and was about to take off down the hall when "Ziva?" stopping in her tracks with her back to the voice Ziva glanced around the hall for a few moments before turning to it saying "Hi Abba, what are you doing here?" a sheepish smile on her face as she looked up at her father. Sighing Eli said "a better question is what are you doing out here?" as he motioned to the hall. Glancing at the two smiling people behind her father Ziva said "there's a fire and Ima always says if there's a fire you run, so I was running" looking her father straight in the eyes. Looking knowingly at his daughter Eli said "Oh sure you were, what happened to your dress?" motioning to Ziva's brown cargo pants and black t-shirt. Looking down at her clothes Ziva said "it got messed on" glancing at the strange people again which Akiva noticed while Eli said "your mother is going to have a fit, that the fourth dress this week Ziva" "the others weren't my fault Abba, Ari threw me with his juice" Ziva said motioning with her hands as she now flat out stared at the people behind her father.

Seeing this caused Eli to smile saying "Ziva I want you to meet someone" which made Ziva walked up to him as he said "this is Akiva and Aliyah Sirca, Akiva's gonna be your dragon trainer" motioning to each person as he named them. Standing in front of them Ziva looked up and stared at them for a few moments before turning to Eli asking "which one is Akiva Abba?" as she completely ignored the pair which made Akiva smirk as she glanced back at the classroom while Eli said "Remember I told about her Ziva" "Yes but they are both girl…" Ziva said before stopping when Akiva started laughing at Aliyah's indignant expression while Eli just hang his head in shame at his daughter's words.

Shaking his head Eli turned to his daughter saying "No that is Aliyah, Akiva's husband" motioning to the man next to Akiva. Nodding Ziva turned to the frowning man saying "aren't you Ari's trainer?" staring at him. Smiling brightly Aliyah said "Yes I am the great Aliyah Nazari Sirca!" puffing out his chest before frowning when Ziva stared at him with a look of disgust which made him saying "What is with that look, are you trying to tell me something?" pointing his finger at Ziva while Akiva just stood to the side observing the little girl. Staring at Aliyah's finger in her face Ziva said "My Ima says it's rude to point at other people and your hand smells" monotony before pulling her face as she waved her hand in front of her face which made Eli and Akiva laugh but Aliyah gasped pulling his hand away saying "that hurt my feelings" adding a sniffle for effect before starting to laugh when ZIva turned to her father asking "what is wrong with her?" as she pointed at Akiva who instantly turned serious. Frowning Eli said "nothing why do you ask" "She keeps staring at me" Ziva said glancing at the woman next to her who just smirked at the small girl's observances.

Smiling apologetically at Akiva Eli said "that's rude Ziva" giving his daughter the look. Glancing at Akiva Ziva said "She's the one that's staring at me Abba" before returning Akiva's stare as Eli sighed saying "It's still rude Ziva" watching as Ziva and Akiva stared at each other. They were still staring at each other when a smirk tugged at the corner of Ziva's lips as she said "what kind of a dragon do you have Akuziva?" never breaking Akiva's stare. Still staring Akiva said "a fire dragon, how do you know my full name, little girl?" raising a challenging eyebrow at Ziva who scoffed at being called little before saying "my dad told me old lady" returning Akiva's challenge as Eli said "Ziva" trying to be stern and was about to say more when Ari came rushing in which made Ziva said "I said two minutes Ari!" still staring at Akiva as Ari scoffed grabbing her collar saying "vanish" before they disappeared into flames Ziva still staring at Akiva before saying "nice to meet you Akiva" as she finally disappeared into smoke while Eli stood there stunned at his children's actions as Akiva smirked and Aliyah said "I like her" which made Eli snap out of it. Smiling Akiva said "I like her too when can she start training Eli?" turning to the still slightly stunned man.

Sighing Eli said "When you are ready Akiva"

"Tomorrow?"

"Fine by me, do you two want to come over for dinner tonight, Rivka would love to meet you"

"Sure Eli, around 8"

"Yes, I'll see you then" Eli said nodding to them both before turning and leaving as Aliyah said "this is going to be interesting honey" wrapping his arm around Akiva's shoulders as she said "Yes it is" wrapping her arm around his waist as they slowly left the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Rivka, Eli, Akiva and Aliyah were sitting in the living room talking when a tall black haired man with Ziva on his shoulders and Ari at his side came into the room which prompted Rivka to stand up asking "Ziva where have you been?" as she walked up to her children. Glancing at Akiva and Aliyah Ziva said "Me and Ari were playing with Scarisca Ima" playing with the black haired man's hair. Sighing Rivka said "Hi Scarisca" patting Ari's head as Scarisca said "hello Rivka, Eli" nodding to Eli who just waved at him before smiling when Rivka turned to the guests saying "this is the dark dragon Scarisca, Scarisca this…" "Were these the people you were talking about Zevy?" the dragon asked looking up at the girl on his shoulders. Nodding Ziva said "yes the one with smelly hands and the weird one that kept staring" continuing to play with the dragon's hair as Rivka glared at her daughter and Ari chuckled saying "Oh smelly hands, what have you been doing Aliyah or should I ask wh…" "Ari!" Rivka said head slapping him as Ziva chuckled saying "Oh now you've done it Ari" amusement evident in her voice as she slid down a chuckling dragon's back to the floor before leaving which made Rivka ask "Ziva where are you going and where is you dress?" a frown evident on her face.

Waving Ziva said "I'm gonna get the hand spray for Aliyah Ima" "Ziva" Rivka called disbelieve evident in her voice as she shook her head before turning to the guests saying "I'm so sorry, she isn't usually like this" "No she isn't, must mean she likes you Akiva" Ari said slumping down on the couch as he stared at the woman in question. Smirking Akiva asked "what makes you say that Ari?" looking at the boy on the couch who was ignoring his mother's disapproving stare and his father's amused one. Wrapping his arm over his eyes Ari said "that is something you are going to have to ask her yourself Akiva" before yawning as Ziva walked into the room the hand spray in her hands saying "well there goes my good deed for the year" as she gave a scowling Aliyah the hand spray before sitting down next to Ari who said "this is my couch Ziva" nudging Ziva's leg before Ziva said "well the weird lady stole mine, so we're just gonna have to share" pointing at Akiva as she nudged her brother back before smirking when Akiva said "weren't you the one who said pointing is rude ZIva?" staring at the little girl.

Sharing a smirk with Ari Ziva said "so what do you do Akiva?" leaning back into the couch as she kicked Ari's legs when he placed them on her. Smiling Akiva said "I am a guard" "that's not how I heard it" "How did you hear it" "Ziva eavesdrops" "Ima" "What you do" "No I don't, people just talk around me like I'm not even there" "Oh that is a load of s…" "Ari!" "that is a lie, Ziva, eavesdropping is her hobby Akiva" Ari said with his arm still wrapped over his eyes before he shoot up glaring at his sister who said "at least I don't collect stamps, old man" "Shut up Ziva" Ari said nudging her again as Rivka sighed at her children's antics.

Ziva and Ari were lazily staring at the ceiling a few minutes later when Scarisca came into the room and joined them on the couch which made Ari and Ziva smile as he started playing with them. Smiling at the site Rivka listened as Akiva asked "my lady why is Scarisca here?" motioning to the dragon as she looked questioningly at Rivka who smiled saying "call me Rivka Akiva and Scarisca is here to look after my children" before throwing her husband a certain look. Nodding Akiva said "if the guards aren't do…" "No they are fine, Scarisca is just for extra insurance Akiva" Rivka said smiling at Akiva before saying "Ziva, Ari go wash your hands, dinner is ready" motioning to the stairs with her head as she looked at her children who nodded, doing what they were told.

Sitting around the table a few minutes later Ziva stared at her plate for a few moments before turning to Ari asking "what is this?" motioning to her that had pasta with a greenish sauce in it. Pulling a face Ari softly said "baby puke, I'm sure of it" subtly pushing his plate away as Ziva silently chuckled before paling when "why aren't you two eating?" Rivka asked looking straight at them from her position at the other end of the table. Clearing his throat Ari said "we're not hungry" pushing his plate away as he looked at his mother. Raising an eyebrow at him Rivka asked "Ziva?" before turning her gaze to the little girl when she slumped forward saying "I don't feel so well" as she clutched her stomach while she smirked at Ari, who just acted as if nothing happened. Seeing this caused Rivka to leave her food and go to Ziva who began to groan dramatically as she leaned her head against the table, still smirking at Ari, who was struggling not to laugh at his sister act a fact Akiva quickly picked up on.

Kneeling down next to her daughter Rivka asked "Ziva, what's wrong?" concern evident in her voice as rubbed Ziva's back. Slapping a grimace on her face Ziva turned to her mother saying "my stomach hurts" as fake tears started forming in her eyes which made Aliyah raise a stunned eyebrow when he noticed it while Rivka pulled Ziva to her saying "it's okay, we'll make it feel better" before picking her up and leaving the room as Ari banged his head against the table while he silently laughed at his sister's act.

Frowning at his son Eli asked "you alright Ari?" concern evident in his voice as he stared at his son, who just shook his head saying "I'm fine Abba" a bit of laughter evident in his voice. Smiling Aliyah said "So Ari why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister" looking at the smiling boy. Shrugging Ari said "you never asked Aliyah" playing with his food. Smiling Akiva asked "so what kind of dragon do you have Ari?"

"Ari has an ice dragon honey"

"An ice dragon, that's extremely rare, what grade are you in now?"

"Grade 6 and my dragon's name is Viporin, what's yours?"

"Vulcanica a fire dragon"

"Strong?"

"Buddy, her dragon is the strongest fire dragon you'll ever see"

"Oh Abba has iron dragon but we don' like him very much"

"why not?"

"He tried to kill us"

"Ari"

"and mom has a dark dragon"

"Scarisca?"

"Yes"

"What kind of dragon does Ziva have?"

"A light dragon"

"what's it's name"

"She won't tell anyone"

"Oh okay" Akiva said a slight frown on her face as everyone returned to their food.

Walking out into the garden later that night Akiva got the feeling she was being watched which made her turn where she saw Ziva standing by her window staring at her and Aliyah as they left. Smiling Akiva waved at the girl but all response she got was to see the girl turn and disappear from the window before the lights went off which made her frown but she choose to ignore it and head home with Aliyah as he said "well seems Ari was right" "About what?" "She finds you interesting honey" Aliyah said wrapping his arm around her waist as they headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the training room Akiva was meet by the site of Ziva lazily sitting on the ground in the middle of the room with her eyes closed, looking like a little Buda. Smiling Akiva walked up to the girl saying "Hello little girl" as she kneeled down in front of the little girl. Smirking at the nickname Ziva opened her eyes saying "Hello old lady, ready to train?" before smiling as Akiva returned her smile saying "that's the spirit but we're not training today okay?" as she sat down flat on the floor in front of Ziva. Smiling Ziva asked "what are we doing today?" placing her hands in her lap as she looked questioningly at the woman in front of her.

Smiling Akiva leaned back saying "let's get to know each other, okay?" as she placed her arms behind her back. Smiling Ziva asked "Okay what do you want to know?" looking questioningly at Akiva, who said "anything, tell me about yourself, likes, dislikes, nicknames, injuries, friends, family, your dragon's name, preferences…" "I understand but if I tell you, you must tell me, deal?" "Deal, so" Akiva said nodding as she felt the sun start bake her skin.

Smiling Ziva said "I'm 5 years old, I like knives and guns but Ima says I'm not old enough to handle it yet but Abba let's me play with them sometimes, I don't like people staring, vegetables, dresses and irritating people, I like my Ima, Abba, Ari and Scarisca, Scarisca calls me Zevy and the rest call me Ziva but Ari calls me other things sometimes…" "Like what" "Maggot, midget, little sister, brat and stuff like that" Ziva said off handedly as Akiva chuckled before motioning to Ziva to continue. Nodding ZIva said "When a was small I fell on my head but no permanent damage, except Ari says it made me crazy" making Akiva chuckle again as Ziva smiled before continuing "I'm friends with some of my father's friends children but most of them irritate me" "Why?" "they are a bunch of sissy, like if they touch the dirt their skin will melt off or something, it's irritating" "Okay" "My family is small Ima's parents are dead and Abba doesn't talk about his, so I assume their dead as well" "does death bother or scare you?" "I don't think about it but Abba says it is what it is" "Okay" "Abba has a few brothers and sister but they either denounced or are dead as well so it's just us"

"My dragon's name is Kiria and he is a light dragon, I don't like sitting behind a desk, I like playing and moving around, I don't like people yelling at me it's irritating and I like red and black and pink irritates, I like ice cream and candy but not liquorish, I like falafels but not fishcakes, I don't like people touching my head and it irritates me when people are hypocritical"

"My hobbies are sleeping, playing and listening to music, my dreams for the future is… I don't think about that but Abba says that when we grow up we're gonna inherit his job and duties, you're turn" Ziva said looking expectantly at Akiva who nodded saying "I'm 19 years old, me and Aliyah are married, I'm your father's head of security so it's my responsibility to make sure you guys are safe, I like knives and guns as well and I like hanging out with Aliyah, I don't like laziness, lying or tardiness, dresses are not really my thing"

"I like Aliyah and my mother, everyone calls me Akiva except Aliyah who calls me honey, when I was younger I injured my back so sometimes it gives me problems, I have a few childhood friends and my father dead when I was 16, after his death I inherited his duties as head of security, I have no siblings and my mother lives on the other side of the Manor, I don't think of death, my dragon's name is Vulcanica and she is a Fire dragon, I like silver and black, I like ice cream as well but pork is not my favorite, I really don't like when people lie to me and that about it" Akiva said shrugging off handedly as she smiled at Ziva who returned her smile nodding as she said "Okay, are there any rules I should know of?" looking questioningly at Akiva, who nodded saying "Yes, I have two you should know before we begin, the rest you'll learn as we go a long, okay?" "Okay" "Okay, firstly you don't ever lie to me about anything and secondly Laziness will not be tolerated here, understood?" "Yes" "okay, I'll make a deal with you if you work hard from Monday to Thursday you can get Friday off to do whatever you want okay?" "Deal" "Any 'rules' you have?"

"No but do I get to play with Aliyah?" Ziva said looking questioningly at Akiva who smiled saying "with his smelly hands?" which made Ziva chuckle as she said "Yes" "I don't mind, anything else?" Akiva asked as she sat up straight looking questioningly at Ziva. Smiling Ziva said "will you teach me the cool things?" "with time yes, I will" Akiva said looking the little girl straight in the eyes. Nodding ZIva said "Okay, what should I call you?" "My name" Akiva said a slight bit of confusion evident in her voice, scoffing Ziva said "I know but do you want a title or just your name?" "Just my name, will be fine, do you want a title, little girl?" "No, my name will be just fine" Ziva said amusement evident in her voice as she smiled at Akiva, hearing this caused Akiva to ask "what's so funny?" "Nothing" Ziva said smiling at the woman who just raised an eyebrow at her before playfully flicking Ziva's head saying "Oh a little trouble maker we have here, don't we?" which made Ziva chuckle as she covered her forehead with her hands, smiling at Akiva, who just smiled back as they continued sitting on the floor.

Ziva and Akiva were still sitting on the training room floor a few hours later when a tall brown haired woman walked in saying "Sorry I'm late, Ziva you ready to go?" with a sheepish smile on her face. Seeing her mother caused Ziva to jump up saying "Hi Ima" happily as she quickly walked up to her mother who smiled as she kneeled down saying "Hi baby girl, how was training?" before kissing Ziva's forehead as she hugged her saying "good" the happiness evident in her voice as Akiva walked up to them with a fond smile on her face. Smiling Rivka stood up with Ziva on her hip saying "Sorry Akiva, I got held up, it won't happen again" as Ziva laid her head on her shoulder while she looked at Akiva with a smile on her face. Smiling Akiva said "No need, I'll see you tomorrow after school little girl" raising an eyebrow at Ziva who smiled nodding before saying "Yes old lady" amusement evident in her eyes as she looked at Akiva who patted her back saying "If you'll excuse me, I have to go safe my husband before he burns down the house" before nodding at Rivka as she slipped out of the building. Smiling Rivka kissed Ziva's head asking "So what do you think?" as they headed for the exit as well. Smiling Ziva clutched her mother's shirt saying "I like her Ima" as Rivka slowly descended the stairs out of the building while Rivka smiled saying "good to hear baby girl, you hungry?" "Yes Ima, can we get falafels please?" "Sure baby girl" Rivka said stroking Ziva's back as they headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was uneventful until a month later when Ziva walked into the room, throwing her bag against the wall as the frown on her face turned into scowl. Raising an eyebrow at this Akiva walked up to Ziva saying "what's wron…" "Nothing" Ziva said turning and heading to the changing room as Akiva frowned looking down at the crumpled up bag on the floor, that had some egg on it which made her frown even more as she glanced at the changing room where Ziva disappeared into a few moments earlier. Sighing Akiva picked up Ziva's school bag off the floor before taking the egg covered bag and placing it neatly against the wall softly saying "I'm glad I'm out of school"

Growling a still scowling Ziva walked out of the changing room with her training gear on saying "what are we doing today?" as she walked up to Akiva. Smiling sadly Akiva said "Fitness" looking down at the clipboard in her hands as she glanced at Ziva who just nodded looking expectantly at her. Looking up Akiva walked to the starting line saying "Okay it's a short course, so let's see if you can do it in 10 minutes okay" before frowning when Ziva just stayed silent, no smile or anything, following her to the starting line. Looking down at the little girl Akiva said "Ziva you need to concentrate, you okay?" a slight frown evident on her face. "I'm fine, let's begin" Ziva said stepping up to the starting line with a serious expression evident on her face.

Sighing Akiva pulled out her stop watch saying "10 minutes Ziva" before placing her whistle to her lips saying "begin" as she blow the whistle before watching as Ziva took off down the path to the first obstacle at a rapped pace. Glancing at her stop watch a few minutes later Akiva raised a stunned eyebrow before looking down at Ziva who just stood there a scowl still evident on her face as she stared at the ground. Kneeling down in front of the little girl Akiva said "that was good, 8.97…" "what's next?" Ziva asked blankly as she continued staring at the floor. Frowning Akiva said "let's go to the punching bag" before standing up and heading to it the big sandbag in the corner with gloves next to it.

Sighing Ziva silently stood in front of Akiva as she helped her with the gloves saying "Ziva what happened at school today?" a bit of concern evident in her voice as she glanced at the little girl. Inhaling deeply Ziva looked up at the ceiling saying "can I get some music please?" a bit of sadness evident in her voice as she continued staring at the ceiling. Nodding Akiva secured the gloves to Ziva's wrists saying "Sure, I don't have any CD's here but I'll give you my IPod, you better look after it little girl" which made Ziva chuckle dryly as she nodded before looking down as Akiva attached the IPod securely to Ziva's body before saying "when you're finished and want to talk, I'll be over there, okay?" before leaving as Ziva nodded turning to the sandbag as the music started blurring in her ears.

Akiva was sitting in a chair against the wall next to the door a few hours later while Ziva continued beating the hell out of the sandbag before suddenly stopping as she just stared at bag in silence. Sighing Ziva looked down at her feet before sitting down on the floor, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. Exhaling slowly Ziva bit off the tape on her wrists before pulling off the gloves and tossing them to her side saying "this is going to hurt tomorrow" softly as she stared down at her bloody and bruised fists before pulling the earphones out of her ears and rolling them up neatly. Standing up Ziva kicked the gloves back to their original position before walking up to Akiva saying "thank you" as she gave her, her neatly folded and wrapped IPod, IPod back to her. Taking it Akiva nodded asking "finished?" watching as Ziva sat down next to her on the floor saying "Yes" sadly as she pulled her backpack to her before pulling out a statue that looked like a dog but it's neck was broken off and it was missing a leg.

Looking at the broken figure Ziva sighed sadly trying to put it back together before inhaling deeply as she stood up and walked to the nearest trash can before throwing it in the bin before returning the her original position on the ground as Akiva asked "what was that?" motioning to the trash can. Staring at the floor Ziva said "it was suppose to be a dog" bracing her legs as she placed her arms on her knees. "what happened to it?" Akiva asked glancing down at the down casted girl, who sighed saying "It got broken" "I can see that, what made it break?" "I got shoved and it broke" "against?" "the wall" "why did you throw it away…" "I can't give my mother, a broken gift…"

"Ziva?" Rivka called as she walked into the room. Sighing Ziva stood up saying "Hi Ima" as she picked up her bag from the ground. Seeing her daughter's down casted expression caused Rivka to kneel down in front of her asking "baby girl what's wrong?" concern evident in her voice as she glanced at Akiva before turning her attention back to her daughter when Ziva said "Nothing, I'm tired Ima" allowing her mother to pick her up saying "Okay baby girl, thank you Akiva" as she nodded to the woman who just waved saying "No need, I'll see you tomorrow little girl" as she smiled at the girl who nodded before burying her face in her mother's neck which caused her mother to frown as she kissed her head saying "See ya later Akiva" before nodding and leaving as Akiva stood up, heading to the trash can where she picked up the statue remains before putting them in her pants pocket before gathering her stuff and leaving.

Reaching their house Rivka placed her daughter on the ground asking "you hungry baby girl?" when her only response was a head shake and the site of Ziva silently walking away Rivka asked "baby girl, you alright?" concern turning to panic in her voice as she watch Ziva walk up the stairs saying "I'm tired Ima" before disappearing up the stairs as Eli and Ari walked up to her saying "Hi love" "Hi Ima" with smiles on their faces before frowning when they saw the frown on her face. Kissing his wife's cheek Eli asked "what's wrong love?" following his wife into the living room as she said "something's wrong with Ziva, she went straight to bed" panic now clear in her voice. Frowning Eli said "maybe she's just tired, she's still young, training can be rough on them love" "No she down casted, she didn't even call Akiva, old lady, honey" Rivka said sitting down on the couch as Eli said "I'll go check on her after dinner but I don't think we should worry, she could just be tired love" as he joined his wife on the couch while Ari just silently laid on the couch listening to his parents talk.

The little family except Ziva were sitting in the living room later that night when Akiva walked into the house saying "I apologize for the hour but I was wondering if I could speak to Ziva please?" as she stood by the living room door. Smiling sadly Rivka nodded saying "Sure, she's sleeping but I don't think she'll mind" as she walked up to Akiva before motioning to the stairs as Akiva turned, allowing Rivka to lead the way to Ziva's room.

Reaching the top of the stairs Rivka asked "do you know what bothering Ziva, Akiva?" concern evident in her voice as she glanced at the woman behind her. Smiling sadly Akiva said "I don't know but she had egg on her backpack when she came to training, so" motioning with her hands as Rivka nodded saying "Here we are" as she softly knocked on the door before pushing it open to reveal a large, pink room with a cabinet mounted to the wall with a HiFi on it and a huge collection of CD's in the rackets and shelves in the corner. Ziva's bed was a medium size bed with a silver and black bedspread and two white wood bedside tables on either side of the bed and a book case next to the one table against the wall. The room was tidy except for the few toys that littered the white carpet floor.

Smiling Rivka said "Baby girl Akiva is here to see you" walking up to the figure on the bed with its back to them. Sighing Ziva turned to them but said nothing as Rivka kissed her forehead before saying "well I'll leave you two to it, just call if you need anything" as she nodded at Akiva before leaving as Akiva stood there looking at Ziva, who was looking at her. Breaking the staring contest Akiva turned to Ziva's CD collection saying "well you weren't kidding about the music" as she scanned the titles while Ziva slow started to sit up saying "yeah, Ima buys me a CD every month, see any you like?" before slumping forward with her arms on her knees.

Smiling Akiva continued on asking "have you listened to all of them?" before pulling out a CD as Ziva said "Yes, I listen to them when I can't sleep, Hadag Dash is my favorite" glancing at Akiva who was still scanning her collection. Smiling Akiva held up the CD she pulled out saying "I like them too but this one's my favorite" as she motioned to the Greenday CD in her hand. Smiling slightly Ziva said "Yes, do you want to borrow it, I noticed you didn't have it on your IPod" leaning against her headboard as Akiva walked up to her saying "I'll give it back to you tomorrow at training okay?" before sitting down next to the little girl as she said "I don't mind" shrugging lazily.

Smiling Akiva said "in return for your kindness here" pulling out the statue Ziva threw away earlier. Frowning Ziva looked at the statue saying "you fixed it?" as Akiva placed it on her braced knee saying "nothing a little glue couldn't fix little girl" before turning her attention to the CD as Ziva picked it up, staring at it in shock before smiling saying "thank you Akiva" as she hugged her happily. Smiling Akiva returned the hug saying "No need but thank you for borrow… Oh Aliyah says that you still owe him a game of tag and that he'll be collecting tomorrow, little girl" "What about training" "I don't think one day will hurt, so come to my house instead of the training ground okay?" "Okay but where do you life" "I live a meter of pavement away from you little girl" "Oh, so the ugly house belongs to you" "Ugly house?" Akiva said playfully nudging Ziva's knee as Ziva chuckled saying "I'll be there old lady" the happiness evident in her voice.

Smiling Akiva patted Ziva's cheek saying "I'll see ya tomorrow little girl" before standing up and heading to the door before stopping when Ziva stood up saying "I'll walk you out" as she walked up to Akiva who smiled before following Ziva out of her room saying "I thought you hated pink Ziva" "I do, my Ima painted my room" Ziva said disgust evident her voice as they descended the stairs before stopping when they saw Rivka standing at the bottom, waiting for them. Smiling Ziva said "Hi Ima" happiness evident in her voice which made her mother raise a confused eyebrow saying "Hi baby girl, feeling better?" as Ziva took her hand, leading her to the door with Akiva saying "Yes" as she smiled at Akiva.

Smiling Rivka picked up her little girl saying "Oh Akiva what did you do?" the happiness back in her voice as she smiled at the other woman. Reaching the door Akiva smiled saying "sleep well and Rivka, Ziva's coming to my house tomorrow if that's alright with you?" "It's fine Akiva, sleep well" Rivka said kissing Ziva's head as Akiva patted Ziva's back saying "I'll see ya later little girl" before leaving as Ziva smiled saying "see ya later old lady" as she waved at the leaving woman. Closing the door Rivka looked down at her daughter asking "you hungry baby girl?" as they headed to the living room where Eli and Ari waited for them. Nodding Ziva said "Yes Ima" as her mother gave her to her father saying "Okay baby girl, I'll be right back" before leaving as Eli kissed Ziva's head asking "feeling better now, baby girl?" before watching as Ziva settled in his lap saying "Yes Abba" as Ari sat down next to them saying "Hello little sister" a fond smile on his face as his sister hugged him before starting to play with Eli's hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking to Akiva's house after school the next day Ziva was about to turn down her street when "look there she walks, that little brat!" a tall blond haired boy with his friends called as he pointed at Ziva. Sighing Ziva held her head down and continued on her path to the house a fact that angered the kids which made them run to her yelling "Hey you!" "You little bitch!" as they started shoving and punching her as she just kept her head low trying to get past them. She was nearing the house when one of the punches accidently landed on her eye which made her cry out as she clutched her eye while the boys yelled "Run, someone could've heard that!" as they ran away from the scene.

Sniffling Ziva gently touched her now swollen eye which made her hiss in pain before sighing as she picked up her backpack from the ground on her way to Akiva's house. Reaching it Ziva was greeted by the site of Akiva and Aliyah sitting on the porch waiting for her. Turning her head slightly, so that they couldn't see her bruised eye, Ziva smiled saying "Hi guys" as she waved slightly at them. Smiling Aliyah stood up saying "Hi Zevy, you ready to play!" the happiness evident in his voice as he came rushing down the steps to her. Dropping her bag to the ground Ziva ducked underneath Aliyah's arms saying "Not it!" "That's cheating ZIva" "Whatever old man!" Ziva called as she ran away from Aliyah who laughed as he chased her around the front yard while Akiva sat on the porch observing the scene with amusement evident on her face.

Giggling Ziva sidestepped Aliyah only to stop and watch as he ungracefully fell into the flower garden, face first which made Ziva break out into hysterics until a clump of mud struck her in the face. Frowning in shock Ziva wiped the mud off of her face before glaring at the smirking mud covered man in the flower garden. Aliyah was still smirking when an evil smirk over took Ziva's face which made him gulp as he held up his hands saying "Zevy come on now…" but was interrupted when Ziva with a smirk on her face threw him with some mud in the face which made him gasp while Ziva took cover behind a tree as an all out mudslinging war broke out in Akiva's flower garden which made a scowl over take Akiva's face.

Aliyah was in the process of throwing Ziva with mud moments later when "what are you doing" Akiva asked standing behind him on the porch with a displeased look evident on her face but that look turned into a full blown scowl when a clump of mud struck her in the face which made Aliyah gasp and Ziva started laughing uncontrollability which made Aliyah laugh as he slowly walked up to the laughing girl saying "We're dead Zevy, she's getting that look" a small whimper in his voice as he pointed at his wife which only made Zica laugh more.

Wiping the mud off of her face Akiva glared at the laughing pair in her garden which made them go silent moments before Ziva took off in a direction yelling "Aliyah run!" the laughter evident in her voice as ran into the backyard with Aliyah right behind her saying "We're dead" the laughter evident in his voice as well. They were still laughing in the backyard when Akiva walked out with a smirk on her face which made them stop laughing and turn pale as they stared at Akiva, who picked up the hose saying "you two are filthy, let's get you cleaned up" as she aimed the hose at them while Aliyah and Ziva hugged each other saying "we're dead" sounding like they wanted to cry as Akiva let the hose loose on them, laughing like an evil maniac.

Shivering moments later Ziva wiped her hair out of her face glaring at Akiva, who just kept smirking at them, saying "Aliyah you married one evil woman" pointing a shivering finger at Akiva who started laughing as Aliyah nodded in agreement while he too shivered. Chuckling Akiva looked down at the little girl and seeing the bruise on her face caused the laughter to disappear as she asked "Ziva what happened to your eye?" which made Aliyah look down at Ziva as well. Looking away Ziva said "Nothing" "I can see it's something, what happened?" Akiva asked walking up to the little girl, who refused to look at her saying "I fell" shame evident in her voice as Akiva and Aliyah kneeled down in front of her asking "did you fall into someone's fist little girl?" concern evident in their voice.

Sighing Ziva said "I fell into a door, it's not that bad" looking at the ground as Akiva raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her but decided to let it go saying "come on let's put some ice on it" as she held out her hand to the little girl. Shaking her head Ziva said "I can't go inside, I'm wet" motioning to her soaking wet clothes before giggling when Aliyah picked her up saying "don't worry little girl, Akiva will clean it up, she doesn't mind" as he slipped past his scowling wife into the house saying "a little birdie told me a certain little girl likes ice cream…" as they disappeared into the house while Akiva just shook her head following them with a small smile on her face.

Walking into the house after cleaning up the water on her floors Akiva smiled at the site of Ziva, wrapped in a big red towel, sitting in Aliyah's lap in the kitchen as they eat the ice cream straight from its tub, happily talking. Smiling Akiva walked into the kitchen saying "we do have bowls, you know that right Aliyah?" As she pulled open the frig to get Ziva some ice for her face. Chuckling Aliyah said "I know but it's more fun eating it like this, right Zevy?" before looking down at the small girl in his lap who just smiled saying "Righ…" "Hello little sister" Ari said just appearing in the kitchen which made everyone except Aliyah turn to him while Aliyah said "just because I taught you that technique, doesn't mean you don't have to knock bud…" "Ziva what happened to your face?" Ari asked anger evident in his voice as he glanced at Akiva, who just raised an eyebrow at him.

Smiling sadly Ziva said "I fell Ari" "Uhm that the same person you fell against when Ima's statue broke?" Ari asked raising a knowing eyebrow at his sister as he crossed his arms over his chest. Hanging her head Ziva said "I fell, where's Ima?" glancing around the room looking for her before Ari said "Ima and Abba had work late, so I came, let's go" the displeasure evident in his voice as he held out his hand to his baby sister. Sighing Ziva hugged Aliyah saying "See ya later old man" before sliding out of his lap as Akiva patted her back saying "see ya later little girl" a small smile on her face as Ziva smiled saying "See ya later old lady" before going to her brother, who took her hand nodding at Akiva and Aliyah before saying "Vanish" anger still evident in his voice as they disappeared into thin air.

Standing up Aliyah listened to Akiva say "Why do I get the feeling Ari is about to cause trouble Ali?" looking at the spot where the two kids use to stand. Smiling sadly Aliyah kissed Akiva's cheek saying "Because he is?" before wrapping his arm around Akiva. Smiling Akiva kissed Aliyah on the lips saying "Okay love" before kissing him again.

"I told you that if you laid your hand on my sister again, I would break it, didn't I?" Ari said menacingly as he stared down at the boy on the ground in front of him while a few other students looked on after school. After getting only a whimper as reply Ari growled as he raised his boot covered foot and stomped down on the boy's hand, breaking it as he called "Not so tough now are you, don't make me come back here again, I will kill you if I have to" stomping on the hand again for good measure before turning and leaving to go get his sister from her class.

Reaching Ziva's class moments later he saw his little sister waiting patiently for him outside her class with a big bright smile on her face. Smiling at the site Ari walked up to her saying "come on little sister, don't want you to be late for training" as he kneeled down so that she could climb on which did with a big smile on her face as she said "How was your day Ari?" happiness evident in her voice as Ari carried her out of the school yard to Akiva's house. Smiling Ari glanced at his sister saying "It was good, are you looking forward to training?" subtly hiding his hands so that she couldn't see his bloody knuckles.

Smiling Ziva nodded saying "Yes, today's Friday so I'm gonna go play with Aliyah" the excitement and happiness evident in her voice which made Ari smile as they walked into Akiva's yard where Aliyah and Akiva were sitting on the porch waiting for them. Placing his sister on the ground Ari said "I'll come get you later, Ima's working late again, have fun" patting his sister's head which made her frown at him which made him chuckle saying "see ya later maggot" "That's rude Ari" Ziva called after her brother who just laughed saying "my apologies your highness" waving at her as he walked away which made her smile.

Smiling Ziva watched her brother leave before squealing when Aliyah picked her up and tossed her in the air saying "Hello little girl, you ready to play?" as he smiled at the giggling girl who just nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Akiva was waiting in the gym a week later when a disheveled Rivka walked into the gym saying "Hi Akiva" smiling slightly at the slightly frowning woman. Nodding Akiva said "Hi Rivka, where's Ziva?" looking past Rivka, looking for Ziva. Smiling sadly Rivka said "She's sick, I just wanted to tell you in person" glancing at her watch. Nodding Akiva asked "Okay, cold?" looking questioningly at the older woman. Smiling sadly Rivka said "No the flu, I'm sorry for the inconvenience Akiva" looking apologetically at the younger woman. Nodding Akiva said "it's okay, I hope she gets well soon" smiling slightly at the woman. Nodding Rivka said "I have to go, see ya later Akiva" waving slightly as she quickly left after Akiva said "See ya later Rivka" watching the woman leave.

Walking into her house 20 minutes later Akiva saw Aliyah and Ari sitting in their kitchen busy with a heated glaring contest. Smiling Akiva kissed Aliyah's cheek asking "No training today?" before she headed to the frig for a bottle of water. Not breaking the stare Aliyah said "Nope, where's Zevy?" before pulling a face that made Ari laugh as Akiva said "She's sick with the flu" taking a sip of her water. Frowning Aliyah said "Flu?" not believing it before Ari stopped laughing saying "Yes, Ziva went to the doctor yesterday after she threw up all over Abba" a bit sadly. Nodding Aliyah said "we should go visit Honey" stretching his arm out while Ari said "She would like that Ima has her staying in bed the whole time" smiling sadly. Slapping his hand down on the table saying "that settles it we're going tonight" "Ali, we can't just show up, we don't even know if they have other pla…" "Ima doesn't leave the house if we're sick so you can come over if you want" Ari said off handedly as he stared at Aliyah who just smiled at him.

Looking at the boy Akiva said "Okay, well I'll be out back if you need me" before leaving as Ari smirked at Aliyah who smirked at him as well. Smiling Aliyah said "wanna see something cool buddy?" raising his eyebrows suggestively which made Ari frown slightly saying "Ok…" "Okay let's go" Aliyah said happily as he grabbed Ari's hand and dragged him to the backyard porch. Reaching the porch they saw Akiva and an unknown woman dressed in cargo pants and a T-shirt standing in the backyard talking. Smirking Aliyah said "that buddy are the two dangerous women you'll ever see in your life" pointing to the women. Chuckling Ari asked "who is the other one?" pointing to the unknown woman. Smiling Aliyah said "Vulcanica, Akiva's fire dragon" smirking like a cherisher cat.

Nodding Ari watched as the dragon got a smirk on her face as she glanced at them which made him stand up straight saying "Who's the girl Akiva?" which made Vulcanica scoff, Akiva smirk and Aliyah's eyes widen as he jumped up saying "well will you look at the ti…" but was interrupted when Vulcanica saying "what's your name boy?" staring straight at Ari, who smirked saying "Ari, you girlie?" which made Akiva chuckle and Vulcanica glare while Aliyah just shook his head. Glaring at Ari Vulcanica said "Vulcanica you Aliyah's adorable little student" which made Ari smirk turn feral as he looked straight at Vulcanica saying "So you've heard of me, I'm honored Vulca" placing his hand mockingly over his chest.

Chuckling Vulcanica said "Oh little boy, don't flatter yourself" smirking at Ari as well. Scoffing Ari nodded saying "Well girlie, I'll see ya around" before turning and leaving as he waved at everyone. Smiling Aliyah said "well, Vulca you've got a fan" "Don't call me that" Vulcanica said glaring at Aliyah as he walked down the steps up to them saying "Oh you didn't seem to mind Ari calling that Vulca" teasingly with a smirk on his face. Rolling her eyes Vulcanica turned to Akiva saying "Remind me again, why did you marry him?" which made Akiva chuckle as Aliyah gasped dramatically saying "That's low woman, anyway you gonna show her to Zevy?" "Her?" "the one that shall not be named" Aliyah said dramatically as he playfully glared at Vulcanica who just scoffed while Akiva laughed before saying "Yes, when she gets better, I'll show 'her' to her" which earned her a slap from Vulcanica while Aliyah laughed.

Ari and Eli were sitting in the living room watching TV with Scarisca when Aliyah, Akiva and Vulcanica walked into the room saying "Hello Eli, Ari" which made Eli stand up and walk to them while Ari just stayed on the couch saying "Hi guys, girlie" smirking when Vulcanica scoffed. Sighing Eli smiled at them saying "Ari told me, have a seat" as he motioned to the couches. Seeing his fellow dragon Scarisca stood up saying "Ari this the one you talked about earlier" as he pointed at Vulcanica with a smirk on his face. Smirking Ari nodded saying "the girl yes" which made Scarisca chuckle saying "Hello Vulcanica, it's been a while" amusement evident in his voice as he nodded. Rolling her eyes Vulcanica crossed her arms over her chest saying "the little boy belongs to you" raising an eyebrow at Scarisca. Smirking Scarisca said "No manners as usual" amusement evident in his voice as Vulcanica scoffed.

"Eli?!"

Hearing this made Eli stand up saying "I'll be right back" before heading up the stairs moments before a small, ill and tired girl with a blanket around her shoulders came into the living room. Seeing his sister made Ari scoff saying "you" not believing his sister's antics. Sniffling slightly Ziva rubbed her nose tiredly saying "who's the weird girl?" as she climbed onto the couch next to Ari while Akiva and Aliyah smirked and Vulcanica scoffed as Scarisca chuckled. Smiling Akiva asked "what are you doing out of bed little girl?" looking questioningly at Ziva, who smirked tiredly saying "I wanted to see you guys, who's the weirdo?" pointing at the other woman while everyone except Vulcanica laughed. Chuckling Scarisca picked up the little girl saying "the weirdo is Akiva's fire dragon, Vulcanica" fondly as Ziva settled in his lap with her back to his chest.

Nodding Ziva said "the girl you talked about Ari?" looking questioningly at her brother and completely ignoring Vulcanica. Nodding Ari said "Yep" as he lay down on the couch and wrapped his arm over his eyes. Nodding Ziva looked at her for a few moments before asking "why are you standing?" looking questioningly at dragon. Frowning Vulcanica looked at the little girl and sat down saying "Happy?" "very much thank you" Ziva said rubbing her nose again as Scarisca wrapped his arms around her while she continued staring at the dragon. Returning her stare Vulcanica crossed her legs as Ziva tilted her head slightly to the right saying "so you are the strongest fire dragon?" still staring. Glancing at Akiva Vulcanica said "so they say" off handedly which made Ziva smirk saying "Nice to meet you Vulcanica" before turning and snuggling into Scarisca's chest.

Smiling fondly Scarisca pulled Ziva's blanket up to her ears saying "you should be in bed Zevy" before chuckling when Ziva scoffed rubbing her nose. Smiling Ari made to say something when "Ziva?!" could be heard which made Ziva throw her blanket over her head saying softly "shit" which made Ari chuckle as Eli and Rivka walked into the room with scowls on their faces. Placing her hands on her hips Rivka said "Ziva, what are you doing out of bed?" looking down at the blanket covered figure in Scarisca's chest. When she didn't get a response Rivka sighed saying "I can see you Ziva" disbelieve evident in her voice as she looked at the blanketed figure. Smirking Ari stuck his sock covered foot in Ziva's face which made her slap it away saying "that's disgusting you pig" "whatever maggot" Ari said smugly while his sister glared at him completely ignoring their mother.

Sighing Rivka clapped her hands saying "let's go Ziva" looking at the little ball in her dragon's lap. "I don't wanna go, Akiva is here" ZIva said looking up at her mother with her blanket still over her head. Shaking her head Rivka said "Come on baby girl, you should be in bed" "I am" Ziva said adamantly as she clutched her blanket to her while her mother raised an eyebrow at her saying "Just because you have your blanket doesn't mean you're in bed baby girl" "But I haven't seen Aliyah and Akiva today, you wouldn't let me go to training Ima" "Because you are sick" "I'm fine" Ziva said rubbing her nose after she coughed. Sighing Rivka said "An hour and then you're going back, deal?" looking Ziva straight in the eyes. Smiling brightly Ziva nodded saying "Deal" proudly while her mother shook her head on her way to her seat next to Eli.

Smiling proudly Ziva looked at Aliyah, who winked at her while he held his thumb up, before turning to Akiva, who just shook her head at her with a smile on her face, before she broke out into a coughing fit which made Ari scoff saying "one word little sister, stupid" "Shut up Ari" Ziva said rubbing her nose again while the older people chuckled as Ari stuck his foot in Ziva's face again. Growling Ziva slapped Ari's foot away saying "you're a pig Ari" "look who's talking maggot" "Oh sibling love" "Shut up Scarisca" Ari and Ziva said in unisons which made Scarisca gasp dramatically saying "you wound me" as he clutched his heart and sniffling for added effect. Chuckling Ziva made to say something when a tall man with black hair and a boy with black hair and a casted hand came into the house. Standing up Eli said "Shaladin, what can I do for you?" walking up to the man who kneeled a long with the boy.

Nodding the man said "I apologize my lord but look what your son did to my boy's hand?" motioning to the boy's casted hand. Frowning Eli looked at his hand before turning to his son who just lay there as if nothing happened while everyone looked at him. Frowning Eli said "Ari did you do this?" confusion and concern evident in his voice as he looked questioningly at his son. Sitting up Ari stared at the boy saying "Yes I did" "Why?" Eli asked not believing his ears. Looking his father straight in the face Ari said "He had it coming, the bastard" "Ari" "Ziva come here please?" Ari said beckoning his sister over who was also staring at the boy. Smiling at his sister Ari pulled her hair out of her face saying "that is why, the bastard hit my sister, so I broke his hand" his voice deadly calm but the anger clear in his voice.

Frowning Rivka said "Ziva said she fell" which made Ari scoff saying "Yeah just like she fell when that bastard shoved her into a locker, didn't tell your daddy that did you Chris, or the time you hit her with your books" an evil smirk on his face as he looked at the boy while everyone else looked disbelievingly at the boys.

Smiling sadly Ziva took Ari's hand saying "let's go play Ari" trying to pulling him to the door. Seeing his sister's ashamed expression made Ari sigh saying "Let's go" as he picked her up and left saying "I claim your blue car maggot" as they headed up the stairs trying to cheer his sister up. Smiling sadly Aliyah said "we'll go hang out with the kids, let's go honey" before he, Akiva, Vulcanica and Scarisca left to go play with Ziva and Ari.

Reaching Ziva's room they heard Ziva say "why did you do that?"

"Because you are my little sister and if someone touches your family Ziva, you rip their fucking faces off, understand?"

"I understand but you shouldn't swear like that"

"What are you my mother?"

"You wish old man"

"Shut up maggot"

"Whatever… Oh I found this the other day, I think you will like it"

"Oh what is it"

"A stamp"

"Ok… Where did you get this Zevy?"

"I found it in Abba's office, it was just lying around, do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you, now you're going down maggot"

"Dream on sister!" Ziva yelled her voice deep and manly which made her brother laugh as glared at each other before Ari pulled a face saying "Physic!" which made his sister laugh while he said "I win, hand it over sister" as the others came into Ziva's room with smiles on their faces. Chuckling Ziva gave Ari her blue car saying "you cheated" "Whatever midget" Ari said smiling fondly at his little sister. Smiling Aliyah joined their little circle on Ziva's carpet asking "what are you two doing?" looking expectantly at the two kids. Smiling brightly Ziva said "we're about to play F1, wanna play?" holding up her remote. Nodding Aliyah said "Sure, which one am I?" motioning to the circuit that had four cars on it. Smiling Ari said "I'm blue, Ziva's Red, so you can choose between green and yellow Aliyah" pointing to the cars as he named them.

Nodding Aliyah said "Green, who is the other car?" motioning to the yellow one. Smiling Ziva stood up and climbed into her closet for a few moments before returning with two more cars in her hands saying "everyone can play" as she retook her original position on the ground as the others joined as Aliyah patted Ziva and Ari's backs saying "Okay let's team up against these losers Zevy, Ari" which made Ziva and Ari laugh while Akiva, Scarisca and Vulcanica glared at him with smiles on their faces. Nodding Ziva picked up her remote as Akiva smiled saying "let's do this Ali" "You're on woman" Aliyah said smiling brightly before playfully glaring at Ziva when she said "Oh Aliyah I see the couch in your future, Tsk, Tsk" shaking her head in mock disappointment as the others chuckled.

Everyone were still playing an hour later when Rivka and Eli walked in with sad smiles on their faces as they looked at their children happily playing with the older people. Seeing them in Ziva's door made Akiva place her remote on the floor saying "well time to go Ali" subtly motioning to the pair in the door. Sighing Aliyah said "the warden has spoken, back to the prison for me" sadly as the others chuckled while Akiva just rolled her eyes. Smiling Ari said "Zevy, shouldn't you be in bed already?" looking knowingly at his sister who shook her head saying "I don't know what you are talking about Ari" adamantly as he brother scoffed.

Chuckling Akiva flicked Ziva's forehead saying "Goodnight little girl" as Ziva covered her forehead with her hands saying "Goodnight old lady" smiling up at Akiva for beneath her hands. Smiling Aliyah gave her a sideways hug saying "we'll come visit tomorrow again, sleep well Zevy" before standing up as well after he greeted Ari. Smiling Akiva and Aliyah watched as Vulcanica looked at the girl not really sure what to do. Smirking Ziva stood up saying "Well Vulca, sleep well, you gonna come visit tomorrow as well?" looking expectantly at the dragon who was just staring at her in shock. Smirking Ziva flicked Vulcanica's ear saying "Goodnight Vulca" before giving her a quick hug and going to Scarisca who picked her up saying "Saddle Zevy" as he carried her to her bed. Snapping out of it Vulcanica stood up, ignoring Akiva and Aliyah's smirks, saying "Goodnight Ari" nodding at the boy who returned her nod saying "See ya later, girlie" as he headed to his sister's bed as well while Vulcanica chuckled.

Smiling Rivka nodded at Akiva, Aliyah and Vulcanica as they passed her out of the room saying "goodnight guys" before she went to Ziva's bed while her husband walked their guest to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

When Akiva, Aliyah and Vulcanica came to visit the next day they were met by the site of Ziva sitting in her mother's lap by the piano listening to her mother play it. Smiling Rivka took Ziva's hands and helped her play a few notes before she took over to complete the song. Smiling Ziva watched how her mother's fingers glided over the notes while she softly sang into ZIva's ear. Smiling brightly Ziva saw Akiva and the others in the door and said "Akiva come listen, Ima's really good" beckoning her over as Rivka stopped singing saying "Hi guys" as she continued playing. Smiling Akiva said "Hi Rivka, you play?" motioning to the piano as she, Aliyah and Vulcanica sat down on the couches that surrounded the piano.

Smiling Rivka said "a small hobby" before she smiled fondly when Ziva said "Ima's really good" proudly still watching her mother's fingers before saying "Hi Vulcanica" glancing at the dragon as Aliyah gasped saying "what, no greeting for me?" which made everyone chuckle as Ziva said "Hi Aliyah" smiling brightly at the man before she returned her attention to Rivka's hands. Smiling Aliyah asked "Zevy, can you play?" motioning to the piano. Shaking her head Ziva said "No, I just like listening to Ima play" leaning back into her mother's chest with a big, bright smile on her face.

Aliyah was about to say something when a scowling Ari walked into the room asking "Ima do I have to go?" displeasure evident in his voice as he straightened the black tie of his black Armani suit. Smiling sadly Rivka nodded saying "Yes, you look very handsome" fondly. Smiling Aliyah asked "where are you going?" motioning to his suit, white shirt and shined black shoes. Sighing Ari said "Abba is going to a ceremonial thing and I am the lucky bastar…" "Ari" "the lucky one that has to accompany him as member of the David Family" monotony as he motioned to his suit with a fake smile on his face. Chuckling Aliyah said "well Ari think of the free food" "I get free food here, at home Aliyah, doesn't it work like that at your house?" Ari said raising a suggestive eyebrow at Aliyah who just smirked while Rivka sighed.

When Akiva and Aliyah walked into the manor the next day they were met by Eli sitting in the living room reading but no Ziva which prompted Aliyah to say "Good afternoon my lord" making Eli look up from his book saying "please Aliyah, call me Eli, good afternoon Akiva" as he stood up from his seat to greet them properly. Nodding respectfully Akiva said "good afternoon Eli, is Ziva sleeping?" glancing around for the little girl before she and Aliyah looked up at Eli when he said "No, she's in the study, this way" motioning to the hall politely. Reaching the study moments later they were met by the site of a bored Ziva, laying in her father's chair with her legs hanging over the side while she stared at the ceiling like a dead person which made Akiva and Aliyah smirk in amusement. Sighing Eli walked up to his daughter asking "have you been studying Ziva?" looking at his daughter questioningly.

Sighing in boredom Ziva looked at her father saying "Abba this is boring" "did you study?" "Yes, can I go play now?" Ziva asked looking questioningly at her father, who raised an eyebrow saying "Okay answer one question, what are the four most common and rarest dragons, according to the book?" which made Ziva sigh in boredom as she rolled off the chair saying "well the most common dragon is the fire dragon, 40% of the manor population has one, then you get the earth with 20% of the population and the water and wind share with a recurrence rate of 10%, the four rarest dragons only occur every few generations and they are the light, dark, Iron and ice dragons, can I go now?" the boredom evident in her voice as she stared blankly at her father.

Smiling proudly Eli patted Ziva's head, which made her frown at him, saying "well done, you may go" proudly and half expected Ziva to run from the room like a bat out of hell but raised an eyebrow when Ziva crossed her arms over her chest while she stared at him. Sighing Eli shook his head saying "how much?" "20" Ziva said holding out her hand to her father while Akiva and Aliyah tried not to laugh at the scene in front of them. Placing the money in Ziva's hand Eli said "Okay, go play" motioning to the door with his head as Ziva placed the money in her pocket saying "see ya later Abba" before she ran for the door where Akiva and Aliyah stood laughter written all over their faces.

Smiling proudly Ziva said "Hi guys" innocently which made Aliyah chuckle while Akiva just shook her head in amusement asking "what was that?" laughter evident in her voice which made Ziva smile brightly saying "money is money old lady" proudly while the others laughed.

Sitting in the living room with Ziva in his lap Aliyah asked "how did you do that Zevy?" "do what?" Ziva asked not taking her eyes off of the TV as Aliyah smiled saying "remember all those things in the book?" looking questioningly at the little girl, who shrugged saying "I don't know, I just look at it" happily. Smiling Aliyah tickled Ziva's feet, making her giggle before he asked "where's Ari and your Ima today Zevy?" fondly which made Ziva look up at him saying "Ima took Ari shopping, Ima wouldn't tell me why?" a slight frown evident on her face before she shrugged, returning her attention back to the TV.

Smiling Aliyah made to say something when Akiva came back into the room with sandwiches and Eli, who said "baby girl, you hungry?" looking questioningly at his little girl. Nodding Ziva smiled saying "Yes please Abba?" tearing her eyes away from the TV to look at her father, who smiled saying "okay" giving her a plate with a cut ham and cheese sandwich on it while Akiva sat down next to her husband with sandwiches for the both of them. Smiling her thank you Ziva climbed out of Aliyah's lap and climbed into her father's saying "thank you Abba" happily before she started eating with the others while her father kissed her head with a fond smile on his face.

Smiling an hour later Aliyah looked at the sleeping girl in her father's lap asking "my lor… Eli does Ziva have a photographic memory?" lifting his gaze to meet Eli's as he said "Yes she has but if I'm not mistaken Aliyah so do you" looking knowingly at Aliyah, who smiled shyly saying "Yes I do" proudly which made Akiva smile fondly at her husband. Stroking his little girl's back Eli said "Yes so how's her training going Akiva?" looking questioningly at Akiva, who smiled saying "Good, she's really into it" as the sound of front door being opened could be heard which made Ziva's eyes snap open moments before she completely vanished out of her father's lap which stunned the three adults into complete silence.

Smiling happily Ziva hugged her mother saying "Hi Ima, Ari" which made her brother smirk as he walked up the stairs with the bags in his hands while Rivka kissed her daughter's head saying "Hi baby girl, how are you feeling?" happily as she picked up her little girl and was about to say something when she saw three stunned expressions looking at her in disbelieve which made her frown asking "is there something on my face Eli?" making Ziva giggle as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck while the others continued staring at them. Getting uncomfortable Rivka turned to Ziva asking "what did you do?" which made Ziva gasp saying "that's low Ima, I've been good but just ignore her she does that" pointing to Akiva while she gave her mother a disgusted look which made Rivka laugh saying "Well let's go play baby girl" heading to the stairs as Ziva laid her head down on her Ima's shoulder.

Walking up the stairs moments later Eli with Aliyah and Akiva heard the sound of Ziva's giggling coming from her room which made them go to it with confusion still written all over their faces. Reaching it they saw Rivka sitting on the floor next to Ziva and Ari with a few cards in her hands while she playfully glared at her children, who mimicked her actions, saying "draw" which made everyone show their cards. Realizing she had won made Rivka jump into the air saying "yes, cough it up guys" as she air punched dramatically making her children laugh as they gave her the money before watching as she did a little happy dance that made Ziva giggle while Ari just chuckled happily.

Smiling at the site Eli said "taking the food out of our children's mouth's are we love?" amusement evident in his voice as Rivka swirled around startled before she chuckled sheepishly while she straightened her clothes and hair while Akiva and Aliyah just looked away with smirks on their faces. Clearing her throat Rivka said "this is your fault for bribing our children into studies Eliyah" raising an eyebrow at Eli, who groaned at the use of his full name saying "I hate it when you call me that love" smirking at his wife before he and Rivka glared at Ari when he said "Oh we're scared for life and in front of guests nonetheless, do you have no shame father?" laughter evident in his voice while Ziva giggled happily.

Giggling Ziva climbed into Ari's lap and whispered something into his ear which made him laugh while the others looked at them questioningly. Settling down in her brother's lap Ziva listened as Rivka asked "what was that?" accusingly while the others continued staring at them. Wrapping his arms around his sister's waist so she wouldn't fall Ari said "need to know Ima but it wasn't about you or Abba" smirking at Akiva and Aliyah with a glint in his eyes as he picked Ziva up before walking past Akiva, who was frowning, and Aliyah, who was just shaking his head, saying "we're going playing Ima" while he set Ziva on his shoulders.

Sighing Rivka looked at Akiva saying "I'm sorry Akiva…" "No need it's okay, I'm just worried about what Ziva said" Akiva said making the others chuckle slightly before Rivka said "we're bound to find out from Scarisca, they tell him everything" "Yes love but he won't split on them" Eli said making Rivka nod apprehensively saying "yes, perhaps it's better we don't know what Ziva said" to herself before she looked at Akiva asking "are you guys staying for dinner Akiva?" looking expectantly at the younger woman. Smiling Akiva nodded saying "yes, if you don't min…" "not at all Akiva" Rivka said kindly as they left Ziva's room to go to the living room.

They we still sitting in the living room when Scarisca came into the room with Ziva on his shoulders and Ari at his side while they happily chuckled. Standing up Rivka looked at her daughter on her dragon's shoulders asking "baby girl want to take a nap?" as Scarisca took Ziva off of his shoulders and gave her to her mother saying "she's wiped" fondly while Ziva snuggled into her mother's chest. Smiling Ari jumped onto his couch with a sigh of contentment before he wrapped his arm over his eyes as Aliyah said "so buddy what did Zevy tell you earlier?" expectancy evident in his voice. Chuckling Ari closed his eyes saying "that is something you're gonna have to ask her Aliyah" amusement evident in his voice as Aliyah sighed saying "why so secretive buddy, I won't tell" "I'm not worried about you Aliyah, your wife on the other hand, I'm not so sure about" Ari said blinding pointing at the woman in question which made Aliyah ask "why?" "I don't know her" Ari said lazily as he looked at Akiva from beneath his hand. Frowning Aliyah said "of course you know her, she's my wife" "Yes I also know Lucy at school that doesn't mean I go tell her my secrets Aliyah" Ari said still staring at Akiva, who was staring back now, while Aliyah nodded saying "understandable but Akiva's pretty good with secrets Ari, as silent as the grave" dramatically making Ari chuckle slightly before he sat up staring at Akiva saying "I'll be in my room" and leaving as he continued staring at Akiva on his way to the door.

Sighing Akiva looked at the sleeping girl in her Ima's lap as Rivka smiled at her sadly saying "I'm sorry about that Akiva, Ari…" "it's fine Rivka but I wanted to asked, did Ziva have any training before we started?" Akiva asked looking questioningly at the older woman, who shook her head saying "No but Ari showed her a few things, how's the training going?" expectantly. Nodding Akiva said "it's good but did Ari teach her vanish?" questioningly while she, Aliyah and Eli looked questioningly at her. After pursing her lips in thought for a few moments Rivka glanced at her dragon before saying "no he showed it to her a few times but I don't think he taught her that why, is she having a hard time…" "Not at all she's very dedicated to the training but I just want to know Ziva's current skill level so that I don't waste time on things she already knows" Akiva said logically.

Nodding Rivka said "Um, I know she can do a few fire techniques and…" "Ziva can throw knives and shoot a…" "what?" Rivka called in disbelieve as she glared at her dragon, who shrugged saying "I didn't teach her that, Eli d…" "what?" "traitor" Eli hissed at the dragon before he turned to his scowling wife saying "I didn't teach her anything, she just likes playing with them, that's all" slightly defensively. Sighing Rivka looked down at her sleeping daughter saying "well Ziva never did like dolls" softly to herself as she stroked her daughter's hair soothingly.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting at the dining room a week later Ziva and Ari were happily talking with Scarisca before they all turned to Rivka when she cleared her throat saying "Ziva, Ari we have something to tell you guys" with a bright smile on her face which made Ziva smile with expectancy while Ari looked at her questioningly asking "what's wrong?" making Rivka and Eli chuckle before Rivka said "nothing Ari but you guys are gone have a little sister to play with soon" happily. When no response came Rivka looked at her stunned children smiling saying "Ziva what do you think?" looking expectantly at her young daughter.

Akiva was waiting in the training room the following afternoon when a brightly smiling Ziva came running into the room yelling "Hi Akiva, guess what?!" happily as she looked expectantly at the older woman, who looked at the little girl with a raised eyebrow, before happily saying "I'm getting a baby sister Akiva!" brightly. Blinking slowly out of shock Akiva said "okay, that's great!" snapping out of it with a smile on her face as she looked at Ziva's happiness. Smiling brightly Ziva placed her bag on the floor

Sighing Akiva sat on a chair waiting for Ziva, who was 30 minutes late for training, while she occasionally glanced at her watch. She was about to go look for her when Ari walked into the training hall saying "hi Akiva" politely which made Akiva smile slightly saying "hi Ari, where's your sister?" looking questioningly at the young boy. Smirking Ari said "she's grounded" amusement evident in his voice. Scowling Akiva said "okay, why?" confusion evident in her voice. Smirking Ari picked up the boxing gloves saying "she's grounded because she hit a boy, who tried to kiss her" the laughter evident in his voice. Chuckling stunned Akiva asked "you serious?" amusement and shock evident in her voice. Pulling the gloves on Ari said "dead serious, so do you mind if I train with you Akiva?" motioning to the punching bag while he concentrated on pulling on the gloves.

Smiling Akiva stood up saying "I don't mind, let me help you?" as she walked over to him to help him with the gloves. Smiling Ari nodded his thank you holding his hands out to her before he watched as Akiva quickly fastened his gloves for him.

Sighing again Ziva laid upside down on the living room couch so that everything was upside down as she looked at her silent reading mother whining "this is boring Ima" boredom evident in her voice. Turning a page in her book Rivka said "well you do the crime, you do the time Ziva" making Ziva sigh while she continued stroking her baby bump. "but I should be training Ima" "well you can go tomorrow after you've finished your grounding" Rivka said glancing at her bored daughter for a few moments before she returned her attention back to her book while Ziva sighed again. "I don't understand, why am I being punished he was the one that did something wrong?" Ziva said motioning with her hands as she spoke making Rivka sigh saying "you did not need to punch him Ziva, brains should outweigh brawn, right Akiva?" closing her book while she looked at the door knowingly while Ziva looked on confused at her mother's words, making her look at the door where a smirking Akiva appeared saying "yes" nodding her greeting to Rivka while she looked at the bored young girl lying upside down on the couch.

Sighing Ziva said "Ari said that if someone does something you don't want, you should kick his ass, Ima" matter of factly making her mother sigh while Akiva shook her head in amusement. "well you should not listen to your brother so much Ziva" Rivka said while she continued stroking her bump as Ziva scoffed saying "Ari?" staring at Akiva knowingly making Rivka look up and past Akiva as a smirking Ari appeared next to the woman saying "hi little sister, enjoying yourself, I take it" making his sister glare at him while she stuck her tongue to him making the others chuckle. Smiling Ari walked up to his bored little sister saying "little sister you did the right t…" "Ari!" Rivka called giving him the look but the damage was done as Ziva smiled smugly while Akiva smiled in amusement. Shrugging Ari sat down next to his sister saying "that kid should be punched, freaking pervert" "you're not helping Ari" Rivka said shaking her head at her son's words before she said "Akiva come take a seat if you want" smiling to the other woman while she motioned to the couches.

Nodding her thank you Akiva sat down on an open couch as Ziva asked "where's Aliyah Akiva?" looking questioningly at the older woman. "his away on business, little girl" Akiva said making Ziva scoff at being called little which made the others chuckle while Ziva said "did he go with Abba, old lady?" crossing her arms over her chest while she stared at a smirking Akiva. "yes he is, so are you going to come to training tomorrow?" "if Ima lets me out of the prison then yes" Ziva said making Rivka sigh while Akiva and Ari chuckled at her words.


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting in the waiting room at the nearest hospital with Ziva, Ari and Aliyah Akiva looked down at Ziva, who was sitting lazily next to her in her red and black pajamas, asking "excited, little girl?" "tired" Ziva said tiredly which made Akiva chuckle as she gently pulled Ziva into her lap saying "well get some sleep then little girl" "goodnight" "goodnight" Akiva said stroking Ziva's hair as Ziva curled into a little ball in her lap while Ari sat next to them smiling at the site as Aliyah kissed her head.

Looking at his sock covered feet Ari slowly kicked his feet out asking "what's taking so long?" outrage evident in his voice as he leaned back into his chair. Smiling Aliyah said "are you excited about having another baby sister Ari?" "should I be?" Ari asked blankly which made Aliyah scowl asking "are you ever happy?" "yes" "when?" Aliyah asked accusingly which made Ari smile saying "my secret" making Aliyah groan saying "you and your secrets do you tell them to anyone?" looking intently at Ari.

Sighing Ari said "if I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?" "Ziva?" Akiva asked looking knowingly at Ari which made Ari smile saying "perhaps, to who do you tell your secrets to Akiva?" "what makes you think I have secrets Ari?" Akiva asked looking intently at the boy next to her. Smirking Ari looked Akiva in the eyes saying "that is insulting Akiva" a knowing edge to his voice which made Akiva smile saying "well as you said if you tell it isn't a secret anymore…" "hey but you tell me, don't you honey?" Aliyah asked accusingly.

Smiling Akiva patted Aliyah's cheek saying "of course" making Ari smirk as he gently tickled his sister's sock covered feet making Ziva smile in her sleep as she curled into a tighter ball in Akiva's lap. Smiling Aliyah looked at the little girl saying "she's so peacefully when she sleeps you wouldn't think she's such an anacrusis when she's awake" which made Akiva and Ari laugh as Ziva's lips started moving in her sleep.

Smiling Akiva pulled out a marker saying "now or never" mockingly which made Ari and Aliyah smirk as Akiva uncapped the marker to draw on Ziva's face but was stunned when Ziva slowly opened her eyes saying "I'm thirsty" as she climbed off of Akiva's lap to go look for water which made Akiva jump up and grab her gently saying "wow, where are you going?" "I'm thirsty" "okay, Ali?" Akiva asked carrying Ziva back to her chair as Aliyah stood up to go get Ziva some water.

Smiling at the small girl Akiva gently rocked her as she laid against her chest trying to keep her eyes open while they waited for her water which came a few moments later as Aliyah walked back into the room saying "my lady" teasingly as he handed the water to Ziva. Smiling tiredly Ziva said "thank you" which made Akiva and Aliyah smile as Ziva took sip of her water before she gave it to Ari saying "drink…" "no…" Ari said in denial but quickly trailed off at the knowing look on his sister's face making him say "I hate you sometimes, you know that?" "I can live with that" Ziva said as she snuggled back into Akiva's chest as the rest chuckled.

The laughter was interrupted moments later when Eli walked into the waiting room with a small bundle that was wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms and a big smile on his face which made everyone except Ziva stand up with expectancy as Eli said "Ziva, Ari meet your baby sister Na…" "where did she come from Abba?" Ziva asked looking accusingly at the baby girl in her father's arms which made the others smirk as Eli smiled saying "from inside your Ima…" but trailed off when Ziva pulled a face in disgust saying "Ima eat her?" disbelieve and disgust evident in her voice as she looked at the baby as if she was an alien while the others silently laughed until Akiva said "no little girl, she was just delivered from a very special place, so she is very special" smiling at Ziva as she nodded looking at the baby again before she asked "what special places…" "oh sister, you don't wanna know…" "Ari" Eli said disapprovingly while Aliyah tried not to laugh as Ziva looked at Ari intently before she said "oh" as realization dawned on her to the horror of her father, who asked "oh what?" "nothing" "Ziva?" "where's Ima?" Ziva asked changing the subject while Akiva and Aliyah looked knowingly at Ari, who just smirked.

Sighing Eli said "do you wanna see Ima, baby girl?" "yes please, Abba" Ziva said still clutching Akiva's shirt which made Eli saying "okay, let's go" motioning to the hall as he led them to Rivka's room.

Reaching the room they saw a very tired Rivka laying under a blanket which made Ziva smile brightly saying "hi Ima!" happily as Akiva placed her on her mother's hospital bed next to her mother. Smiling tiredly Rivka wrapped her arms around Ziva's shoulders asking "shouldn't you be sleeping?" "no, I have to look?" "why?" "Akiva draw on my face" Ziva said glaring at Akiva, who just shrugged, while the others chuckled. Smiling Rivka took Ari's hand saying "hi, what do you think?" "well, she's okay" Ari said off handedly which made Rivka smile saying "not ugly this time?" teasingly making Ari chuckle while Akiva and Aliyah looked on confused.

Smiling at the confused faces Rivka said "when this one was born Ari said she looked ugly" motioning to Ziva, who was in her own world, as she spoke which made Akiva and Aliyah chuckle as they nodded in understanding before Rivka asked "baby girl, what do you think?" wiping some of Ziva's hair off of her forehead. Shrugging Ziva said "she alright" "why aren't you using your words baby girl?" Rivka asked stroking Ziva's hair. "Tired" Ziva said tiredly which made Rivka smile saying "well come lay down then…" "no, Akiva draw" Ziva said crossing her arms over her chest as she sat on her mother's chest like a small buda.

Shaking her head Akiva said "I promise to not draw on your face when you sleep okay" "pinky?" Ziva said holding up her pinky to Akiva which made Akiva smile as she quickly pinky promised Ziva before she watched how Ziva quickly dropped off while she sprawled out on her mother's chest which made everyone smile.

Smiling Eli wrapped his arm around Ari's shoulders as a nurse walked into the room saying "sorry to interrupted but visiting hours are over, so please?" "okay" Eli said which made Akiva pick Ziva, who was dead to the world, up off of her mother saying "I'll bring them tomorrow for a visit" "okay, thank you again Akiva, I really appreciate it" "I don't mind, goodnight" Akiva said kindly as she nodded to Eli and Rivka on her way out of the room with Ari, who quickly greeted his parents, and Aliyah.

Smiling Rivka took her husband's hand saying "Eli have you told Akiva, we want her to be Ziva and Ari's godparents?" "not yet love, I'll ask her tomorrow, okay?" "okay" "get some rest, she'll want to feed soon" Eli said sitting down next to his wife's bed with their new born in his arms as Rivka quickly drifted off to sleep.

Walking into her and Aliyah's house with a passed out five year old on her hip Akiva smile saying "this feels strange?" "strange, this feels cool like we have our own family" "that's what I meant Ali, where are they going to sleep?" Akiva asked motioning to the sleeping boy on Aliyah's back. Smiling Aliyah said "they can bunk on the couches honey" gently laying the sleeping boy on the couch. Smiling Akiva looked at the little girl on her hip saying "okay" fondly as she shifted the girl to lay her down but Ziva wrapped her arms around her neck saying "no momma" in her sleep which stunned Akiva and Aliyah as Ziva happily slept with her head on Akiva's shoulder.

Smiling Aliyah picked Ari back up saying "guess they're bunking with us honey" happily as he led Akiva to their room down the hall.

Sitting in their living room the next morning Akiva happily played with Ziva in her lap while Aliyah and Ari played cards against each other until Ziva's stomach grumbled making Akiva laugh while Ziva scowled saying "what was that?" "the signal" Aliyah said plucking Ziva up out of Akiva's lap saying "to the kitchen" dramatically as he carried Ziva to the kitchen to her something to eat while Ari smirked and Akiva chuckled.

Walking into the kitchen moments later when Ziva and Aliyah didn't return Akiva and Ari saw Ziva happily sitting in Aliyah's lap as they eat out of the ice cream tub which made Akiva sigh saying "we have bowls Ali and that is not healthy" motioning to Ziva, who was lost in her own world, making Aliyah scoff saying "yes it is, it keeps us young, right Zevy?" "yes" Ziva said licking her spoon clean to the amusement of the others as Ari joined them with a spoon of his own.

Sighing Akiva sat down next to Ari with a spoon of her own asking "Ziva, you gonna train today?" "eh" Ziva said shrugging making Akiva raise an eyebrow which made Ziva frown turning to Aliyah whispering something into his ear. Chuckling Aliyah looked at Akiva, who was scowling at them, saying "yes, I see it Zevy" amused which made Akiva asked "what?" "Zevy says you look ugly when you pull your face like that honey" Aliyah said pulling his face to mimic Akiva's making Akiva glare at Ziva saying "what?" "her hearing is going, not good Aliyah" Ari said mockingly making Ziva and Aliyah laugh while Akiva glared at him with a smirk on her face.

Smiling Ziva said "so what are we training today, old lady?" "materialization" "oh" "do you know what that means?" "no idea but Ari says if you nod and look like you understand, people will leave you alone" Ziva said off handedly making Ari glare at her while Akiva and Aliyah chuckled. Smiling Akiva said "I'll explain it later" taking a spoon full of ice cream as Ziva smiled staring at her for a few moments before she smirked which made Ari say "oh" amused and knowingly as Akiva frowned looking at the smirk on Ziva's face as Ziva rearranged the silver on the table.

Smiling Aliyah asked "what are you doing Zevy?" "nothing, so Aliyah how far can you spit?" Ziva asked out of nowhere making Akiva scowl while Ari and Aliyah chuckled. Chuckling Aliyah said "I don't know Zevy why do you ask?" "no reason, I see the boys at school having these contests, it's really stupid because they just spit in the air for no reason as it just" Ziva said before she slammed her hand down on the table, the ice cream carrying spoon on the table, calling "bang, hits the floor" as the ice cream previously on the spoon hit Akiva in the face making the others gasp in horror while Ziva mock gasped saying "oh oops" the laughter evident in her voice as Akiva glared at her with the ice cream on her face.

Hearing the laughter in Ziva's voice made Aliyah chuckle saying "oh genius" as laughter bubbled out of him making Ari laugh as well which made Akiva scowl saying "you…" "gotta go" Ziva called jumping off of Aliyah's lap and running out of the room with Akiva chasing her as she happily laughed happily.

Laughing breathlessly Ziva let Akiva catch her and starts tickling her as she happily laughed while Akiva smiled at the little girl's laughter. Smiling Akiva picked a crying with laughter Ziva up saying "trouble maker" fondly as she walked back to the kitchen where Aliyah and Ari still sat chuckling while Akiva sat down in Ziva's seat saying "laugh it up" elbowing Aliyah playfully before she smiled fondly when Ziva took a cloth and started cleaning her face saying "sorry, I was only joking" sincerely making Akiva say "it's okay Ziva…" "why do you call her that Akiva?" "Ziva?" "yes" "that is her name, isn't it?" "yeah but everyone calls her Zevy, you know?" Ari said off handedly making Akiva nod saying "well Ziva, do you want me to call you that?" "I don't care old lady" Ziva said concentrating on cleaning Akiva's face.

Smiling Akiva took some ice cream and smeared it on Ziva's face saying "okay little girl" smirking at the scowling girl, who was crossing her eyes to look at the smear for a few moments before she shrugged smiled saying "okay old lady, let's go play" pointing to the backdoor as she climbed into smiling Aliyah's lap. Smiling Aliyah picked Ziva up saying "let's, Ari's it" quickly kissing Akiva's cheek before he ran out of the house with Ari chasing them.


End file.
